1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to tool which uses a gas spring and, more particularly, to an electrical connector installation tool.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
U.S. Pat. No. 5,785,229, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, describes a tool which uses a cartridge which is fired to insert a wedge into a shell of an electrical wedge connector. An adapter is described which uses a spring to propel a striker; rather than using a hammer to strike the tool. Gas springs are known to exist such as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,458,314 B2 and 5,813,301 which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties.